


Darling

by roses_and_thorns3



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm bad at tags, Julia and Kady are really really gay for each other, Julia wants to bring magic back, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Post-Season Two Finale, idk - Freeform, lots of gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_thorns3/pseuds/roses_and_thorns3
Summary: Julia Wicker still has magic, and she'll be damned if she doesn't do anything with it. Quentin is (for the first time in forever) optimistic, Alice is angry, Margo and Eliot are MIA, Dean Fogg is drinking, Kady is emotionally confused, and Penny is dying.Nothing new, then.Meanwhile, in another lifetime, The Beast is coming. Julia knows how to kill him. She just has to be able to do it.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callieincali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/gifts).



Julia Wicker stood in Margo Hanson’s dorm room in the Physical Kids’ Cabin, assessing the reflection staring back at her from the mirror. “I don’t know, Margo, do you think she’ll like it?”

A voice sounded from in the closet to Julia’s right, “Are you _shitting_ me? Girl will be wet before you can even get to the date. And besides, would I really make you look ugly? Me, Margo?”

Julia sighed, twisting a lock of hair between her fingers, “No.”

“That’s what I thought. And who’s the one who’s been planning this look since the two of you started dating?”

Another sigh. “You.”

“ _Exactly_. So woman up, Wicker. You’ve got a date.” Margo declared, slapping Julia’s ass for emphasis.

 

Julia laughed despite herself before turning her attention back to the mirror. She _did_ look good. She just wanted to look good for _Kady_. The two’d been together for a year, and she still wasn’t sure if the girl even liked her. All Julia knew was that _she_ liked Kady. Too much.

And now her girlfriend refused to tell her where they were going for the anniversary, claiming it was a, “surprise”.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a voice filtered up the stairs, “Jules! Babe, c’mon, we’re gonna be late for the reservation!”

 _Reservation_?

Before Julia could descend into another bout of theatrics, Margo was shoving her friend out the door and towards the staircase, a laugh escaping her lips as she hissed, “Have _fun_.”

Julia scowled, “Remind me to one-up you when your and Alice’s anniversary rolls around.”

All she got in response was an exaggerated, “Mmmm” before Margo slammed the door in her face.

 

Julia sighed for a third time. Margo was right, she _was_ being ridiculous.

Smoothing the skirt of her burgundy dress, Julia made for the staircase that would take her to her girlfriend.

This was her one year anniversary with Kady Orloff-Diaz.

Little did she know it was about to be ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prologue's not much, but there's more to come, I swear it! I had to get something out in the open or I was never gonna stop obsessing, so here's a trashy opening. The first chapter will be better, I promise. *runs away to cower and keep writing*


End file.
